


Hidden In Plain View

by Skullszeyes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dubious Consent, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Public Masturbation, Random Encounters, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Prompto wanted a moment alone, and Ardyn showed up.





	1. Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I looked through my files and I found this from March 2018. Not sure why I didn't upload or even delete it. (I don't usually write about these kinds of fics. Probably went through a Prompto x Ardyn phase. lol.) 
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are appreciative

They stopped in Lestallum for a breather, and to be around civilization. They didn’t mind being with each other, but sometimes they needed others as well. And while Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis were enjoying themselves, eating food from the vendors. 

Prompto wandered off. He was feeling different from what they were feeling, all the people surrounding them was almost claustrophobic, he needed time for himself, a moment of reprieve before he went and smiled like nothing bothered him. He wandered into an alley, alone and quiet, besides the chirping of birds overhead on the wires. He leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes, letting the cool wind touch his skin, and brush along his hair. 

He was with the guys for too long, and their company was good, but this was also good. A moment with himself, but there was also the tension in his body that made him annoyed too easily, he could hold it in, hope no one notices, but there it was. Tightening inside his body, and aggravating his mind with images and thoughts.

Prompto sighed, trying his best to relax, but he couldn’t. He glanced down the alley, there was no one there, and he hoped no one would come. He wasn’t sure doing this outside was good, but there was no one else, and he had only himself. 

Sucking in a breath, he moved his hand down to his pants, undoing the zipper, he slid his hand beneath the clothing, and his underwear. He had a moment to think about it, but he disregarded his thoughts, and wrapped his hand around his dick. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, his mouth slackened as he tried to find the pleasure in this. For a moment, there were none, but he thought if someone were find him doing this to himself, and that seemed to spur him on for some reason.

He wasn’t into kinks, but the thought of getting caught, or being watched somehow got to him. 

“Come on...come one...come on…” he murmured, moving his finger over the slit where precome began to build, he sucked in a breath at the trembling feeling that cut through his body. He swallowed, breathing heavily, he closed his eyes and moaned.

It was too good, too delicious and hot, that a haze seemed to cloud his mind as he lost himself in the feeling.

“This is unexpected.” 

Prompto’s eyes widened, mouth parting the second he noticed a wine haired male standing across from him. Ardyn had a brow arched, and his gaze went down to Prompto’s hand and what he was doing.

Shaking, Prompto felt the heat rise to his face, he gritted his teeth, his hand faltering. “Leave...please leave.” Of all people that had to find him, why Ardyn Izunia? 

Ardyn stepped forward, his gaze moving up to his face. “And leave you like this?” His voice was husky, low, and inviting, it made Prompto feel smaller than he was. 

Prompto avoided his eyes, he didn’t even know why he was still holding his dick. He was about to let go when a hand grasped his wrist, stopping him.

Ardyn was so close, how he got close, Prompto didn’t know, but his proximity was a problem. “Don’t stop just because I’m here.”

Prompto shivered, he was too overwhelmed to think of anything to say, nor feel any sort of anger towards Ardyn, but he did feel a twinge of disgust for this man, and mostly himself for the thoughts of wanting to continue.

His eyelids drooped, fingers tightening around his dick, his finger smoothing over the slit, making him gasp at the sensation.

“That’s it,” Ardyn whispered, letting go of Prompto’s wrist. “Continue as if I’m not even here.”

Prompto panted, moving his hand, a moan was pulled from his throat, inciting an embarrassing heat on his cheeks, but he was too delirious to focus on it for too long. His mind was flooded with lust that he couldn’t care less that Ardyn was standing before him, watching him get off on himself.

He moved a bit faster, listening to the erotic squelching sounds he was making. His body began to tighten, and he knew he was getting close to coming. Stuttering out breaths, he leaned his head back against the wall, and through half closed eyes, he looked at Ardyn who stared back with the same kind of lust that he was feeling. A shiver ran up his spine, sending pleasurable sparks through his body, and the second he reached his climax. Ardyn pressed him against the wall and swallowed his moans.

He closed his eyes, kissing him back as his body jerked at the intensity of his orgasm. He gripped Ardyn’s arm to hold himself up, while the other hand was still moving, but he began to slow once he became over sensitive, and the spikes of pain rippled.

He didn’t know how long they were kissing, his mind was fuzzy from the orgasm, and his high was slowly coming down. Ardyn moved back, but Prompto mostly stared at his lips that were stretching into an amused smirk.

“We should do this again sometime,” he said, his voice low as he moved away. 

Prompto sucked in a breath, not watching the Chancellor disappear down the alley. He slid against the wall to the ground. He was still overly sensitive, his body hot, and craving for someone to touch him. He was mostly turned on that he jerked off in front of Ardyn Izunia, of all people, and he kissed the man when he came which didn’t make matters any better.

Prompto shivered, dropping his hand that was covered in come beside him, while the other pressed against his forehead. “What is wrong with me?” 

 


	2. More Awkward

A few days later since that little intervention and embarrassment. Prompto left the hotel early in the morning, he made sure the guys were still asleep, and as he journeyed through the quiet streets of Lestallum. He noticed something in the distance, sitting by itself.

Ardyn’s car. 

Prompto glanced around. He didn’t expect the Chancellor to stick around, but he wasn’t surprised. He wandered over to the car, noticing Ardyn wasn’t nearby. He trailed his fingers along the side, admiring the red color that shines against the rising sun through the parted grey clouds that were thickening above him.

“Losing anymore tension in alleyways?” Prompto turned around and Ardyn stood a mere few feet from him, smiling.

Prompto glares, unsure of what he was doing here in the first place, “You took advantage.”

“I didn’t mean to stumble upon you,” Ardyn says, walking closer to Prompto, who watched him, but didn’t bother moving back, “you weren’t exactly subtle.”

Prompto leaned against the car, unsure if he wanted to believe him. Ardyn had a knack of lying and doing something nefarious, this could be another trick of his. He turned his head, and was about to say something when Ardyn leaned down and kissed him.

It was experimental, a lingering kiss that sent a shiver down his spine, and when Ardyn was about to pull away. Prompto grasped his arm, looking at the man, and thinking of how wrong this was, he leaned up and kissed him back. He had braced himself for the inevitable. He knew something like this would happen, that he would succumb, and he thought about it over and over again. Except all he could really think about was that someone could have walked in on them, someone could have seen them, and that made Prompto squirm and bite on his lower lip to keep himself from groaning. 

He kept the charade up with the guys, talking and smiling, and trying to forget what happened in the alleyway. Sooner or later he would see the Chancellor again, but this was unlike anything he had imagined. He figured Ardyn would randomly show up and save them, not linger on the border of the city with a smug smile on his face. 

Ardyn reached down to grasp his hips and pulled him up onto the side of the car, then he proceeded to push him backwards. Prompto’s eyes widened and a cry left his lips as he fell onto the seats of Ardyn’s car.

“What the…?” Prompto muttered, glaring up at Ardyn who grinned down at him.

“This would be better.” Is all Ardyn said as he opened the door and got into the car. 

Prompto stayed on his back as Ardyn leaned down, his body covered his own, and his mouth connecting with his. He brought his hands up to touch Ardyn’s neck, before going up into his unruly red-violet hair.

Ardyn’s hands went down to his sides, before his hand trailed over the front of his pants, feeling the notable bulge beneath his clothes that was begging to be released. He chuckled. “You have an interesting kink.”

Prompto groaned, of all things Ardyn could point out, instead of dwelling on it, he reached down and fumbled with his zipper, but before he could even touch his dick like before in the alleyway, Ardyn grasped a hold of it and it sent a delicious shiver along his back. His mouth fell open, and he whined, pressing his foot against the door of Ardyn’s car, and tried moving his hips to get a better friction.

“Shut up,” Prompto breathed, “just touch me…”

And Ardyn did, stroking his dick, Prompto moaned quietly, his body squirming underneath Ardyn’s. His fingers dug into Ardyn’s arms as he tried rocking his hips, but Ardyn was quite adamant to keep to his own speed. Like the last time, he came, arching, gasping, but swallowed up by Ardyn’s mouth. It felt inevitable, a thread of his self-control dwindling between his fingers and it was already out of reach once Ardyn had made him cum again. 

On his way back to his friends, the high made him sway and smile, he touched his neck where Ardyn had sucked and bit his skin. Pinpricks of pain was still evident, and Prompto came to a stop, all of his elation fell away.

“Shit...how am I going to hide this, or even explain it.” And he silently cursed Ardyn Izunia for lending unnecessary aid to his needs. Although welcomed, Prompto would’ve liked it to be a bit more inconspicuous, but maybe that’s what Ardyn wanted. Now he’ll have to deal with the consequences of his lust filled decisions once his friends start asking awkward questions. 


End file.
